


Ocean

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Day At The Beach, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Ocean

Ocean

"When are you going to get out of there?"  
"Not so soon," Jensen replied with an amused smile. He always liked being leaning against Jared, just to steal all his personal space.  
"And then you complain that it's me, when I'm stuck to you!" laughed Jared.  
Jensen did not answer, his gaze lost where the lapping of water created by the waves touched the sand in a hypnotic movement.  
"Sorry, I want to take a walk," Jared said after a while.  
Jensen moved away reluctantly, then watched his companion take the sand from his jeans.  
Jared took off his shoes and let his fingers sink into the wet sand.  
He was beautiful, Jensen thought, with the sun he highlighted the green eyes, the brown hair making it lighter; his hair had definitely grown to touch his neck and he didn't really want to cut them.  
Jared walked away, his eyes fixed on the ocean.  
"Hey Jay!"  
Jensen stood up.  
Then he started to run.  
"Hey!"  
Jared grabbed Jensen by the hips.  
They fell into the water, raising splashes.  
A laugh shook Jared's shoulders, his hair spread out over the sand like so many snakes.  
Jensen looked at him, laughing.  
"You are crazy!"  
"Excuse me, but I wanted to do it"  
Jensen tore his gaze away from Jared's body, where the shirt had clung to the wet skin; he felt Jared's hand in his hair, in a familiar caress.  
He closed his eyes.  
A second later, he felt Jared's soft lips against his.  
Indifferent the waves hit them.


End file.
